Dreamworks School of Dragons Wikia
School of Dragons School of Dragons is a virtual RPG game produced by JumpStart Games based on DreamWorks' hit movies How to Train Your Dragon and How to Train Your Dragon 2. Released on July 17, 2013, School of Dragons holds a world full of creativity and exploration packed with bountiful quests and adventures that enables players to raise, bond with, and train their dragons. They can fly through vast lands with their dragons, race them against other competitors, or dive into a science filled world where there is always more to be discovered! Featuring the most advanced online and mobile gaming technology, School of Dragons delivers immersive, fun 3D adventure learning games for kids on the devices they use most in environments that parents have come to trust. Gameplay Platforms School of Dragons can be played on your browser, on the mobile app, or on your computer if you choose to download the game. Google Chrome does not support the Unity 3D plugin, so Vikings using the browser must switch to an alternative browser or download the game. Customization The game offers many opportunities to customize your account and immerse yourself into the world of How to Train Your Dragon. In addition to customizing the clothing and physical features of your viking and the colors of your dragons, you are also provided a farm area in which you can add decorations and tools to your liking. For more information on creating your character, click here. Training Your character and dragons level up through the process of gaining experience points. Currently, there are five different types of experience points: XP (Character), XP (Dragon), and UDT (Ultimate Dragon Trainer points), fishing experience, and farming experience. XP and UDT can be earned through completing quests and playing minigames while fishing and farming experience can only be gained by playing their respective minigames. Maximum Levels :Viking: 35 :Dragon: 20 :Fishing: 30 :Farming: 20 Membership Memberships can be purchased for USD in one month, three month, six month, and 12 month packages. These account upgrades provide unlimited access to all game content including the exclusive new area Icestorm Island as well as 20% off all store items, double player energy, 500 free gems monthly, and much more! Players who purchase 3 month, 6 month, or 12 month memberships are gifted their very own Toothless to ride and train, and this is the only method to obtain Toothless on your game. Dragons There are currently thirty-seven playable breeds to hatch, raise, and train, of which six are available to choose as your first dragon and only four available to non-members. Click here to see a list of playable dragons. Quests Quests are one of the main aspects of the game, as well as the primary source of experience points necessary to level your character and dragon. They are given by the various NPCs featured in the game and require the player to do a variety of tasks, from gathering items or talking to a character to playing a minigame or traveling to a certain location. Rewards such as experience points, coins, or even special items are given upon completion of a quest. For a list of quests, go here. Minigames Currently, there are seven minigames and additional aspects to the game, all of which are essential to completing quests and progressing in the game. Please help by adding information! Characters School of Dragons features many characters from the casts of How to Train Your Dragon and How to Train Your Dragon 2. Please help by adding information! Locations Endless opportunities for exploration awaits in the game's seven vast settings: The School, The Wilderness, The Lookout, The Training Grounds, The Isle of Berk, The Ocean, and The Whispering Death Caves. Please help by adding information! When editing the wiki.... Please remember that this is not a wiki about the How To Train Your Dragon movie. Please edit this from the view point of the game. Thank you, and happy editing! Category:Browse